Eclipse
by dorylover
Summary: Strange events are brewing on Earth and no one knows what's causing them. First, a solar eclipse; that doesn't go away. Hera and Artemis are godessnapped. Yeah, that happened. And then Nico has vanished. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm in a considerably better mood than I was Thursday/ Friday. Except Spanish class is boring and annoying. But whatever. Anyhow, I got bored and a million gagillion things ran through my head, one of them being this idea. I'm hesitant to continue this. What do you think? And I mean honestly. On the same note, there was so much chocolate NOT coming to me on Friday. My feeling were hurt. Enough rambling, remember to leave your thoughts in a review below! I'm so sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer: Will one day own PJO, don't at the current moment.**

* * *

><p>Normally, end of the world crises were no big for Percy, having lived through at least two of them. But this one seemed different.<p>

At first, it seemed like minor events: a couple satyrs going missing and a monster getting past camp borders from time to time. No big deal right? The borders weren't perfect and satyrs had a small habit of being forgetful. But then bigger things started to happen. Weird weather patterns like hurricanes and tsunamis cropped up which Zeus and Poseidon claimed to have no part of. Deadlier monsters chased new campers over the boundary line and demigods got increasingly more disturbing and ominous dreams.

Finally, one day around mid- June, the sky darkened and the sun was hidden by the moon. An event not supposed to happen for another couple weeks. Zeus called an emergency meeting of the gods. He insisted that Artemis move the moon, but try as she could, her control over the heavenly body was drastically diminished. No one could understand what was going on.

Things got even worse when both Artemis and Hera were kidnapped under Zeus' nose. Additionally, many minor gods and goddess went missing and Grover was distraught over the amount of woodland sprits had been either killed or tree- napped.

The demigods were in a panic. For safety reasons, both the Roman and Greek camps were merged and the gods called all half-bloods to Olympus to strategize and prepare for the darker days ahead. Everything seemed as normal as you can get during the pre- war stage except for one thing; Nico was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello! How do you find this chapter? Reviews about ways to improve this are much appreciated. :) I hope you enjoy. I'm also seriously considering revising my sequel (Percy Jackson: Chaos' Right Hand Man and Apprentice).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Our story opens with the world on the brink of disaster, cheery right? So, you know about the gods in a panic and blah, blah, blah... right!

After the initial panic, the gods called a meeting of both camps of demigods. Apparently, Artemis had been researching the incoming threat before she was kidnapped.

"Heroes!" Zeus thundered. "As you all should know, we're on the edge of war. Artemis and Hera have been kidnapped. To win this war, we'll need both goddess. I think you all know what is being asked of you?"

I shook my head slightly and Annabeth gave me soft glare. "A quest Percy." She whispered.

_Oh great. _I internally grumbled, not again. "Are we going to have to go on another quest?" I whined aloud.

My father smiled at me and a _yes _twinkled in his eyes, but he waited for Zeus to confirm my question.

Zeus made a noise in the back of his throat. "Yes Perseus. We require a quest. But this one will be a little unorthodox."

I glanced sideways at Annabeth. "Meaning."

Zeus cleared his throat. "As this will be a dangerous quest, I want all three children of the Big Three on this quest. No exceptions. No additions. We need the most powerful demigods looking for my wife and Artemis."

I processed that information and shook my head at my uncle. "Uh, uh. No way. We totally need Annabeth on this. She's saved my butt... I mean she'll come in handy with the whole strategic thinking part."

My dad looked at me in warning. "Son, I don't think it's wise to argue with Lord Zeus."

"But dad. We _need _Annabeth on this."

Dad sighed and looked at his brother as if to say _What can you do?_

"Fine." Zeus relented. "So that's my daughter, Thalia, Poseidon's son, Perseus, Hades' son Nico, and Annabeth." Zeus counted off on his fingers. "I suggest you four leave as soon as possible tomorrow. Each day that passes without these two goddess leaves us more vulnerable to attacks."

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Lord Zeus. Slight hiccup."

Zeus sighed, frustration ebbing from his body. "What is it child?"

"Well, as it so happens, Nico is, um... missing. No ones seen him for a couple of days and he hasn't told anyone where he's going."

"And you're just telling me this now!" Zeus rumbled.

"Well, you really didn't ask before." I replied cheekily."Ouch." Annabeth pinched my elbow and looked at me with her stormy grey eyes.

"So we're short a son of Hades." he sighed. He turned to Poseidon. "Well brother? What do you suggest?"

Dad put a hand under his chin and considered. "I would like to send Nico's half sister, but I'm afraid she might not be as powerful." He glanced at Hazel. "Sorry my dear, but Nico's power over spirits is stronger."

Hazel turned her eyes down and muttered something that sounded like _It's fine. Whatever._

Poseidon continued on. "I think we should send Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia along as planned. No sense in waiting to see if Nico shows up to begin the quest."

Athena looked at her longtime rival with newfound respect. "Wow Kelp Face, that actually sounded intelligent for once."

Poseidon lightly glared at his rival and then turned his attention back on his brother. "Well brother? Do you agree?"

Zeus nodded. "Agreed. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia. You shall depart as soon as you can tomorrow morning. While you look for Hera and Artemis, keep an eye out for Nico. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Zeus nodded in approval. "Good. Demigods, train hard. Whatever is coming, we need to be prepared. Chiron, Lupa? I trust you'll carry our war preparations. Council dismissed." He raised his bolt and aimed it at us. My friends and fellow campmates disappeared in a flash of lightning leaving Thalia, Annabeth and I alone with the Lord of the Skies and the rest of the major gods. The other gods had enough sense to know when the king god needed privacy, so they all flashed out in a timely manner.

Zeus shrunk down to human size and walked over to the three of us. "I expect you're wondering why I kept you behind."

Thalia and I nodded in sync.

Zeus started off at a slow place toward a door off the Throne Room and motioned for us to follow. We entered into a large garden with exotic looking plants lining a bright stone pathway. I inhaled deeply and caught one scent in particular: moonlace.

Zeus pulled a small notebook from his inner pocket and handed it to Annabeth. "This is all of Artemis' notes on what were up against."

I leaned over my girlfriends shoulder and looked at the notebook. The cover was a shimmering silver and had engravings of moons on it and a large ornate _A_ in the middle of the cover. Annabeth flipped it open and leafed through the pages. I was a little saddened that there were only a few pages with notes and drawings. Maybe she had only started this journal recently. But Artemis was an expert huntress, she should've know more than this even if she had only been on the enemy's trail for a couple of days.

Fortunately, Annabeth voiced the thoughts in my head. "Lord Zeus? Why are there so few notes in here? There's not much to go on."

"I'm sorry daughter of Athena. That's all the documentation on our threat that I could find in Artemis' residence here on Olympus."

I cleared my throat. "Did you check with her hunters?" I suddenly realized Thalia was standing right beside me. "Thals, did Artemis say anything about tracking down a threat?"

She shook her head. "Lady Artemis was pretty secretive about dangerous missions." She frowned slightly. "As if we couldn't handle it."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Great, almost nothing to go on. I turned back to Annabeth who was now intently reading through the writing on the pages. "See anything useful?"

She nodded. "According to her first entry, Lady Artemis tracked something to Georgia. There's nothing on what she found though, but in the following entries, she gets more and more worried. I think Georgia should be our first stop."

"Sounds good." I replied and looked to Thalia who nodded her agreement.

"Excellent. Now, for the matter of traveling, the gods have decided to provide you with the necessary supplies instead of you three getting it from the camp store. You should expect these items before you leave tomorrow."

"Um, thanks uncle."

Zeus looked at me with an irritated expression. "It's _Lord _Zeus to you Perseus." But his expression held a little twinkle in his eyes, so I assumed he was kidding… slightly. "And now, time to go sleep, you have an early morning ahead of you." He snapped his fingers and the three of us disappeared and appeared in our respective cabins.

I found a backpack lying on my bed with a note on it.

_Son-_

_This backpack is enchanted to hold a lot of stuff and not get any heavier. Athena engineered it, so it might have some defects (haha). I think it comes with some kind of washing enchantment that washed dirty clothes every time you put them in the bag. I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Good luck on the quest and remember the sea Percy, you know, if you get in any trouble._

_-Poseidon_

I smiled at the letter and set it aside carefully. I had to remember to place that in a special part in my truck for safekeeping. Speaking of my truck, I opened it and pulled out the majority of my clothes and threw them messily into the backpack. True to dads' word, the backpack held it all and when I lifted it, the weight hadn't gotten any heavier. I took off my shoes and placed them and the pack near the entrance to my cabin.

Then I slipped under the covers and fell into a nice, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up people? So long story short, I'm a terrible procrastinator. Meant to get this up a couple days ago, oh well. Anyone watch the Oscars? Can I just say… Idina Menzel.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Although out the night I was tormented with dreams of all the worst possible outcomes that could happen during the quest. One if the worst ones was this creature with a lion's body, serpent's tail, and jackals head. Its eyes bored into me and regarded me coldly with steel grey eyes.

I woke up suddenly to find the same grey eyes staring into mine intently. "What the Hades!?" I blinked the sleep and haze out of my eyes. "Annabeth?"

"Get up Seaweed Brain. Quest time."

I groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head in the process. "No, too early! What time is it?"

Annabeth shifted her elbows on the bed to get a better look at the coral and seashell clock hanging over the door. "6:30."

"Annabeth!" I complained. "Why the heck?"

"Because the gods want us looking for Ladies Hera," she said that one with a slight grimace, "and Artemis as soon as possible."

"I think they would've wanted us to search on a good night's sleep." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Oh hush Seaweed Brain. Quit complaining and get up!" She rolled me over gently so I was facing her. She pressed a quick kiss to my forehead and got up. "Don't take too long!" she called over her shoulder as she exited the cabin.

I sighed and threw my pillow towards the foot of the bed. _Great, now I actually have to get up_. I swung myself out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, yawning and running a hand through my hair. I showered and dressed in some questionably smelling clothes. Grabbing my backpack, I sprinted out of my cabin and to the Big House. Don't want to keep Annabeth and Thalia waiting you know?

Thalia was sitting sprawled out on the front porch, popping her gum and poking through one if the small bags lying next to her. She looked up and spotted me. "Hey! Perce!" She shouted, waving.

I waved back and sat down next to her. "Hey Thals. What's up?"

She readjusted her silver tiara and pulled a couple of medium sized boxes from the bag labeled "Food.' "Hey, these bags are nuts right?" To prove her point, she pulled out six more boxes that seemed too big to fit inside the pouch.

I reached next to her and grabbed another small pouch labeled 'medicine.' I started to pull out vial after vial of clear liquids, strange looking medical tools, and larger bottles of some other type of liquid. All in all, too much stuff that would actually fit in the pouch. "What the heck? How can all this stuff fit in this!?" I waved the pouch around in the air.

Thalia shrugged. "Search me. Ask Annabeth." She looked up and waved again. "Here she comes now."

I looked up and smiled. "Hey Wise Girl." I stood and kissed her cheek.

"Percy, bright eyed and fishy tailed." She smiled. "Hey Thalia."

Thalia tilted her head in greeting. "Hey, Anna. What's up with these bags?" She peered into one. "They seem to go on for ages."

Annabeth smiled proudly. "Something my mom and Hecate thought up. The bags are designed to fit in one backpack for easy toting around. Also, they're enchanted to return to us so we don't lose them. Neat huh?"

I nodded and stuffed all the vials and bottles back into the medicine pouch. "It's great Wise Girl." I snickered and picked up a nearby pebble and lobbed it at Thalia's head. "Hey Thals, pack it up will you?"

She rubbed the spot where the stone hit and glared at me. "Sometime I hate that we're cousins." She continued to mutter under her breath as she rammed the various foods back into a pouch a zipped it up. "Ugh, when can we be off? I'm so bored!"

I shrugged and helped Annabeth load up the large backpack. "Who knows?"

At that moment, hoofs were heard and a moment later, Grover and Chiron were coming up the path that led to where we were chilling.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Grover bleated, clipping up to both of us into a hug. "And Thalia!"

Thalia flashed him a peace sign. "Hey Goat Boy. Here to see us off?"

"Always with the nicknames." He bleated. "But actually, yes." He pulled a whistle and another small object from the pouch at his waist. "The whistle is used to call friendly animals and monsters like Mrs. O' Leary." He held the whistle out to me and I slipped it into the backpack with all our supplies.

"Thanks G-man."

"Welcome Perce. Now this-" He held up the other object, "Is a pathfinder device. A couple of nymphs designed it. I figured that if you didn't have me and my acorns, this would be the next best thing." He pressed it into my palm and closed my fingers around it.

Annabeth enveloped Grover in a huge hug. "I wish you could come with us Grover. No one knows wild animals like you."

He hugged her back and sniffled slightly. "Yeah, but you know how Juniper was when I left the last time. And I have so much work to do to rally the nature spirits." He released Annabeth and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Chiron stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Children, Argus will take you to the nearest bus station and drop you there." He turned and winked at me. "And this time, try not to explode it."

I laughed softly and hauled my backpack up and onto my shoulders while Annabeth grabbed the magic item filled bag. Thalia slipped on an orange band onto her wrist and slid a sliver ring onto her finger.

Grover gave us each one last teary hug and Chiron smiled and gently pushed us down the hill to the waiting van. Our trio clambered in and the door rolled shut, quest time.


End file.
